


May Challenge Fic: Dick Grayson

by Sarina_Argus



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Argus/pseuds/Sarina_Argus
Summary: Merry Month of Masturbation challenge ficlet.  Dusted off an old one here of Dick Grayson thinking about Donna Troy





	May Challenge Fic: Dick Grayson

Her hands wouldn’t be this rough. As strong and as tough as she is, her hands would be gentle. 

She’s such a woman, and I mean that in the best of ways. We’ve fought side by side, patching each other up after the toughest of battles, and the thing I think of the most is how soft her hands were as she cleaned blood, filth and destruction off my skin. 

No, her hands would be smooth and tender stroking me. 

I wonder what her voice would sound like when I touched her? Deep, husky, laced with desire. How would she sound whispering my name?

Raven may have voice for phone sex, but Donna… she has more.

Maybe her breath would catch, maybe she’d purr. Maybe she’d fist her hands in my hair when I started touching her. Tasting her…

Sometimes I picture her next to me, her hair a dark cloud of silk draping over my shoulder. Her smile would brighten my room and my mood and make me want her all the more. And she’d take me in her hands and stroke me until I shuddered, moaning and breathing her name… Donna…

No, her hands wouldn’t be as rough.


End file.
